kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas!
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3, Brave Santa Beat Gamer Level 3 along with a Christmas version of Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 and the Sports Gamer, as well as two new characters: Masamune Dan and Nico Saiba. It also explains Poppi Pipopapo's true identity, features the death of Kiriya Kujo, as well as featuring the drawing concepts of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX whose form(s) first appeared in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider and will make its first appearance in TV series on the next episode. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the twelvth and final installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppi Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis With Christmas around the corner, Emu runs against time to defeat the Salty Bugster again and save another patient, while Kiriya's investigation leads him closer to the truth, but his life is in danger when he faces Kuroto's new power. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : *Emu Hojo (Child): * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Salty Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **Brave ***Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Dangerous Zombie (failed), Giri Giri Chambara **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara (in Gashacon Sparrow) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Sports Action Gamer Level 3, Santa Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Beat Quest Gamer Level 3, Santa Beat Gamer Level 3, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1, Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Christmas **Brave ***Christmas **Poppi Pipopapo ***Christmas Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *This is the first special to have a Kamen Rider die. *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Yellow *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat **'Gashats in Lazer's possession: '''None **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara *'Video Game References in this episode:' **When the Christmas Energy Item appears, Emu calls it an "event item". Event Items are special DLC or timed events game companies give players only during special times of the year like Christmas. These can range from unlockable costumes to bonus levels or game areas centered around a theme, such as in the case of the Christmas Energy item which gives the Riders Santa outfits, creates snow in the Game Area and gives Riders a minor boost in stats. **Poppi sings her own version of "Jingle Bells", Pipple Pells, while Ex-Aid and Brave battle. This is a reference to vocaloids who perform at Christmas concerts and winter festivals such as Crypton Future's Hatsune Miku. *This is first episode since episode 1 to not feature the opening sequence. *This is the first time since its debut that Ex-Aid doesn't assume Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *The air date of this episode is exactly on Christmas Day, hence the "X mas". **It is also one of only five in ''Kamen Rider Series history to air on Christmas Day, following the original Christmas episode of Kamen Rider, episode 10 of Kamen Rider Black RX, episode 45 of Kamen Rider Hibiki, episode 16 of Kamen Rider Fourze. *This is the final Ex-Aid episode to air in 2016. *Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 1 and Brave's Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 are the only forms to get Christmas version. *Sports Gamer is the only support gamer to get a Christmas version. *While only an odd coincidence, this Christmas episode is the twelfth episode of the Ex-Aid series. This relates to the carol The Twelve Days of Christmas by having the number of the episode match the number of the carol's title and intentionally being a Christmas episode. *This is the second episode to use the Christmas sponsor bumpers and this far in the series, the only one to not use the show's standard opening credits and theme at all. Instead, it jumps right into the aftermath of Genm's reveal and only shows the title screen briefly. *This is the first episode to not have a prelude cut screen before a Rider performs a Critical Strike or a Critical Finish. *This episode features the first death from a Game Over. **As a result, announcement of "Game Over" is heard for the first time. *This is the first episode to feature a permanent death of a heroic Kamen Rider since Kamen Rider Drive s What is a Roidmude's Last Dream?. *After the episode aired, Kiriya's death went viral on Japan's Twitter feeds with the hashtag . Many parents of young children were upset that they decided to show something dark like a character dying on screen with the villain triumphant. Many were just simply upset they had to explain the concept of death to their pre-school kids on a happy occasion like Christmas. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 狙われた白銀のX mas！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 狙われた白銀のX mas！ References Category:New Form Episode Category:Christmas Episode